Cazadora, cazada
by yos-chan
Summary: Hinata tiene como misión atrapar al Kyuuby, pero, ¿será posible que sus planes cambien al descubrir que la bestia es, en realidad, un chico de su edad?


**Hola a todos! Este es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita naruhina!, ya lo había publicado en bajo el pseudónimo de princess_sakuhina así que no, no es plagio.**

**Advertencias: contiene lemmon (así que si no te gusta, por favor abstente de leerlo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño) **

**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso por pura diversión.**

**Sin más a leer.**

**Capitulo único: el kyuuby**

Se movía sigilosamente tratando de confundir su cuerpo con la oscuridad de la noche, esta era la misión más difícil que le habían encomendado, saltaba de rama en rama tratando de localizar a su objetivo, hasta que lo vio, el kiuuby era aun mas enorme de lo que decían, y también muchísimo más hermoso; su pelaje naranja parecía brillar aun más con la luz de la luna, se veía tan suave y sedoso, ahora comprendía por qué su piel era tan solicitada en el mercado, sin duda alguna era algo único.

Preparó su arma dispuesta a disparar el mortífero dardo que contenía el veneno suficiente para acabar con su vida, trataba de ubicarlo correctamente, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad pues el kiuuby solo aparecía una o dos veces al año, además de que era una animal bastante peligroso y audaz, si fallaba su disparo él se daría cuenta y huiría por una buena temporada; pero entonces...

El kiuuby empezó a sufrir convulsiones en su cuerpo, temblaba de una manera sorprendente, pensó que alguien más se le había adelantado y lograron dispararle antes que ella; pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, poco a poco su hermoso pelaje iba desapareciendo al igual que sus enormes garras, sus ojos inyectados de color rojo sangre se volvían ahora del color del cielo, su rojizo pelaje desapareció hasta dejar solamente una mata de cabello rubio, sus enormes 9 colas fueron desapareciendo hasta dejar solamente a un hombre moribundo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, parecía exhausto y demacrado, ella a pesar de los duros momentos en los que vivía no había dejado de ser una chica de buen corazón así que preocupada se acerco al chico que estaba a punto de desfallecer

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto, el alzo la mirada tan solo un instante y cayo desmayado ante la atónita mirada de la ojiblanca

Se sentía realmente débil y cansado, lo último que recordaba era que después de ver a Sakura con Sasuke su corazón se había llenado de ira al ver a su novia engañándolo con su mejor amigo; sabía lo que había sucedido el kyuuby se apoderó de él sin que pudiera controlarlo _"rayos y yo que pensé que ya lo tenía bajo control" _pensó frustrado y abrió los ojos con pesadez, entonces se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya, la suya estaba toda desordenada y estaba pintada de color naranja mientras que esta se encontraba totalmente pulcra y estaba pintada en ligeros tonos lilas, entonces como si un rayo golpeara su cabeza recordó a la sexi chica que vio antes de desmayarse, tenía un traje negro que se amoldaba exquisitamente a su cuerpo resaltando sus grandes atributos y contrastando con su nívea piel, sus ojos eran tan hermosos como la luna y su cabello negro azulado caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

_-¿__estás bien?- _recordó que le dijo, su dulce voz parecía un pequeño susurro en la lejanía

-¿estás bien?- bueno ahora ya no se oía tan lejano ni parecía un susurro, entonces volteo y la vio ahí sentada a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado, se quedó sin palabras, era mucho más bonita vista de cerca

- yo emm... si- ¿ pero qué estaba haciendo? se comportaba como un tarado frente a ella- ¿quién eres?- le preguntó, necesitaba oír su voz de nuevo, era como una dulce caricia para sus oídos

-soy la que estuvo a punto de asesinarte- el quedó en shock, había esperado que le dijera cualquier cosa menos eso- mi nombre es Hinata, ¿y el tuyo?

- soy Naruto- dijo aun sorprendido-¿ p..porque me ibas a asesinar?

-porque, amigo mío, hace tan solo unas horas tú eras el kiuuby, la bestia más peligrosa jamás vista

-oh - dijo de formas lastimera- había olvidado que soy la bestia-Hinata sintió como se le oprimía el corazón al escucharlo hablar así, no lo conocía, pero había visto mucho dolor en esos orbes azules, incluso podría jurar que más que el suyo, y eso ya era mucho decir

-no-dijo ella segura - tú eras la bestia- Naruto se sorprendió al oírla hablar así, nadie lo había defendido de esa manera ni siquiera Sakura

-Tú no lo entiendes-le contesto mientras se quitaba las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, hasta dejar tapado solamente lo esencial, Hinata se ruborizó de sobremanera al ver esos músculos bien formados que el tenia y bajó a mirada sin poder evitarlo- ¿ves esta marca?, es la marca que muestra que yo mantengo sellado en mi interior a esa bestia, nunca me librare de ella y el kiuuby siempre estará en mi interior, por esa razón yo soy la bestia, hay veces que no lo puedo controlar y escapa de mi ser, realmente pensé que ya lo tenía controlado- golpeó frustrado el colchón al decir esas palabras

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras el chico que estaba frente a ella tenía a una enorme bestia en su interior y la había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo

-eres un héroe- dijo en un susurro, aunque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto la escuchara y alzara la vista que había mantenido clavada en su puño sobre el colchón, realmente a Naruto le parecieron las palabras más hermosas que le habían dicho en la vida y le sonrió sinceramente

Hinata se perdió en aquel tatuaje que estaba marcado en la piel del moreno, le parecía realmente fascinante y pensar que estuvo a punto de matar a un chico de su edad por dinero, lentamente fue acercando su mano a la marca bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, él pensó detenerla pero aun así permaneció silenciosoal ver la temblorosa mano de la chica y al sentir el contacto de su suave y cálida mano sobre su piel sintió como una corriente eléctrica le invadía...

Ella delineó con sus dedos la forma de la marca; a el ojiazul le parecía nunca haber recibido una caricia más placentera en su vida e inconscientemente dejo escapar un leve suspiro

Ese suspiró basto para despertar de su trance a la ojiperla, la cual separo su mano inmediatamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer

-L..lo la..mento... Narruto-kun...yo.. no ..no me di cuenta- _"Naruto-kun" _su nombre se escuchaba tan excitante en su boca, y ver su carita ruborizada mientras también el escote de su traje le mostraba un generoso busto no ayudaba, y entonces, ya no fue consciente de si mismo

-Hinata- la llamo con la voz ronca de deseo, cosa que logro espantar y excitar a la ojiperla- tu puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras y donde quieras- le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído, la cual tembló al sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra su piel

Naruto tomó entre sus manos la sonrojada cara de Hinata y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella, Naruto gimió de placer al sentir los labios de la ojiperla, nunca había probado una cosa más exquisita en su vida, lentamente empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella tratando de que le correspondiera el beso.

Hinata estaba en shock, ¡su primer beso le había sido arrebatado por un desconocido!, y lo peor de todo era ¡que le estaba gustando! Tímidamente le correspondió el beso y sintió como una descarga eléctrica la atravesaba al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella

Comenzó como un beso tierno e inexperto, a Naruto le sorprendió descubrir que ese era el primer beso de Hinata, sus labios se lo decían, por primera vez en su vida se sintió poderoso, los labios de la pelinegra habían sido vírgenes hasta el momento en que el la besó, eso alimentó su orgullo de alguna manera; poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante, Naruto mordió levemente el labio de Hinata logrando que ella soltara un suspiro y aprovechando el momento para adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella y así comenzar una lucha con sus lenguas para ver quien resultaba mejor.

Se separaron al poco tiempo, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, Hinata sonrojada no se atrevía a mirarlo mientras él la miraba intensamente; nuevamente volvió a acercarse a sus labios y volvió a besarla con pasión mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura y la acercaba a él, Naruto sentía que eso ya no era suficiente, él sentado en la cama y ella parada, casi encima de él, la tomó de la nuca para profundizar más el beso mientras su otra mano seguía aferrada a su cintura, la hizo sentarse a horcadas sobre él y entonces Hinata sintió el pequeño bulto que se hacía cada vez más notorio en la entrepierna de su compañero, ese hecho la excitó de sobremanera, lentamente empezó a moverse sobre su miembro, de un lado al otro, tratando de maximizar las sensaciones que ahora sentía, Hinata ya no era consciente de sus actos.

-mmm...Hinata...-le susurro Naruto al sentir los movimientos de la ojiperla, sus labios empezaron a descender al el cuello de esta, besaba y mordisqueaba mientras Hinata gemía de placer al sentir a Naruto sobre su piel, pronto las manos de Naruto recorrían su cuerpo sobre la tela, el rubio sintió que la tela le estorbaba, buscó el cierre que mantenía el traje negro sujeto a el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras él se entretenía en besar su cuello y dejarle marcas en él.

Pronto logró bajar el cierre y la ropa descendió lentamente del cuerpo de la ojiperla ante la mirada hambrienta de Naruto, él la separó un momento de ella para quitarle el traje de cuerpo completo que ocultaba sus sexis curvas.

Hinata se sintió apenada ante la insistente mirada del rubio y también algo frustrada al dejar de sentir las caricias de su rubio amante

-eres perfecta - le dijo él al notar que no llevaba sostén y lo único que la cubrí eran unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje.

Lentamente la acomodó en la cama y continuó con su labor de besar su cuello, descendió hasta sus pechos donde sus pequeños pezones estaban erectos por la excitación

-eres perfecta- le volvió a susurrar en su oído para descender a sus pechos y empezar a lamer uno con desesperación mientras que una de sus manos descendía hasta su centro perdiéndose entre sus braguitas hasta llegar a su clítoris y estimularlo; su otra mano estrujaba su otro pecho

-N..Na..ru...Naruto...kun...-gemía la ojiperla al sentir sus caricias, y lograba estimular más al rubio ojiazul -mmmm...mas...Naruto-kun...-pedía desesperada lapelinegra. Mientras tanto Naruto dejo de lamer uno de sus pechos para seguir con el otro mientras que al mismo tiempo introducía uno de sus dedos al interior de la pelinegra

-Aaaa- gimió Hinata al sentir la intromisión, Naruto metió otro dedo y Hinata gemía sin control, nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida.

El rubio dejo sus pechos para ir bajando con una cadena de besos hacia su vientre y luego más abajo hasta toparse con la única prenda que quedaba de la ojiperla, la arrancó con desesperación para después sacar sus dedos y sustituirlos con su lengua hábil que entraba y salía del interior de la ojiperla simulando embestidas

-ahh...ahhh...mas... onegai- pedía desesperada la ojiperla mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del chico tratando de que se hundiera aun ,más en ella, si eso era posible; repentinamente sintió como llegó al punto máximo de placer y explotó dejando correr sus fluidos que el rubio se tragó gustosamente

-eres deliciosa- le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla, Hinata pudo sentir su propio sabor en la boca del rubio mientras ambos se besaban con pasión

-N...Naruto-kun-le dijo entre beso y beso-tu me has dado tanto placer y yo a ti no te he dado nada- le dijo apenada

_"__¿__nada?, esta es la experiencia más placentera de mi vida__¿__ y eso es nada?" _pensó Naruto. Estaba a punto de exponerle su punto de vista, cuando vio como las delicadas manos de la ojiperla se dirigían hasta su ya excitado miembro, temerosa y avergonzada lo tomó y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Mmmm...Hina - decía con voz ronca el rubio mientras ella seguía en su tarea de masturbarlo, sintió como ella hacía uso de su fuerza para voltearse y que ella quedara encima de él mientras él se quedaba tumbado en la cama sintiendo el placer que la ojiperla le ofrecía.

-mas rápido Hina, onegai- Hinata se sintió plena al escuchar las palabras del rubio, ella nunca había logrado captar la atención de ningún hombre y ahora Naruto se derretía de placer gracias a sus caricias. Decidida sustituyó sus manos con su boca, primero besó la punta para después lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase

-Hina...-gemía el rubio- eres genial- le decía, entonces tomo a Hinata de la cabeza para que se metiera todo el pene en la boca, Hinata casi se atraganta pues la virilidad de Naruto era muy, pero muy grande, pero tratando de complacer al rubio siguió chupando, lamiendo y mordisqueando el pene

Naruto sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero el quería hacerlo dentro de ella, así que rápidamente la giró en la cama y le separó las piernas, se situó entre ellas y acerco su miembro a punto de explotar, lo restregó cerca de la entrada de la ojiperla y se acercó a besarla

-¿estás lista Hina?- le pregunto mientras la besaba

-yo... Naruto-kun... tengo miedo...-confesó la ojiperla

-tranquila Hinata, estás conmigo, yo te cuidare, lo prometo- ella asintió mientras se abrazaba a él y lo besaba en los labios dándole permiso de entrar el ella, Naruto no lo dudó más, quería sentirse dentro de ella, así que de una sola estocada la penetró.

Hinata lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir la repentina intromisión y lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Naruto trato de distraerla con besos, beso su cara, sus labios, su cuello, mientras intentaba no moverse en su interior para no lastimarla más.

Pronto Hinata sintió como el dolor se desvanecía dando paso al placer, movió sus caderas para avisarle a Naruto que ya no le dolía y tratando de aumentar el placer, así Naruto empezó el lento vaivén que los llevaba a la locura

-mas rápido onegai Naruto- pedía ella entre gemidos y el la complacía en todo lo que le pedía

Naruto estaba encantado con la estrecha cavidad de la ojiperla

-Hinata, estas tan apretada- ambos sentían como se amoldaban a la perfección - me encantas Hinata - le decía mientras sus labios se unían en un beso

-m...mas du...ro Naruto...- gritaba ella y él la complacía pronto sintieron como ambos llegaban al clímax y alcanzaban juntos el orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro...

El salió de ella mientras trataban de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, se acostó a un lado de ella y los tapó a ambos con la sábana que antes lo cubría sólo a él.

Naruto nunca se había sentido tan pleno, no era como cuando estaba con Sakura, ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad esa chica si lo había flechado, se había enamorado de ella, amor a primera vista, el nunca había creído en eso pero ahora se daba cuenta de que si podía existir.

La acurrucó contra su pecho mientras sentía su respiración cada vez más tranquila

-te amo-le susurro él al oído

Yo también- le contesto en un susurro mientras una risilla se escapaba de sus labios

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó el curioso

- de que la cazadora, resultó cazada

…**.**

**Comenten plis…**


End file.
